Can Black Hearts Love?
by inkheart14
Summary: When the demon slayer Kiara is captured by the spirit detectives she is forced to join their team. Hiei finds it harder and harder to ignore his feelings for her. Will Hiei be able to tell Kiara how he feels before he loses his chance? Hiei OC
1. Chapter 1

1Prologue

"I hear that this bar is his next target." One of the three shadow demons told his companions as they mulled over the happening for the past few years. "Then why are we here? If the damned demon slayer is on his way here why are we here," the first one's companion asked. Why Indeed, I thought as I listened to the conversation. "Because rumor has it that he won't attack this early," the third one said. My, My, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but whoever you were talking to was completely wrong. I Thought as I started to take out my Katana. "What if the rumor is wrong? What if he's here right now listening to us talk and laughing at us for being such Idiots?" the second one asked again. You guys really ought to listen to your friend, you've got about a minute before the clock strikes twelve. I couldn't help but think that the other two were very dumb for not listening to their friend. Oh well, the more the bloodier. Bong Bong, the clock struck twelve. Too Late. I thought as I spun out of my chair and decapitated the first guy. "You should have listened to your companion, I said placidly as I took the second one down. I quite thoroughly enjoyed my self as I slowly took down every demon in the place.

About Thirty Minutes Later

"Why is it that we always miss the action," Yusuke said when they entered the bar. There wasn't a single Living thing left in the bar, there was plenty of blood and bodies but no one living. "It appears we only just missed him," Kurama stated as he pulled the usual note away from the dagger.

You boys are pathetic aren't you? I was even nice enough to start a rumor about the exact place and time. But do you take it? nooooooo, you don't. So I'm still here, where are you? I am having waaaay to much fun messing with you, I'll have to fix that.

Your Friend, Me

"Kind of full of himself isn't he," Kuwabara said when Kurama finished reading the note. "Well we can't accomplish anything here, let's get back and report to Koenma," Kurama said as they started to head out. "Coming Shorty," Kuwabara called back to Hiei. "Hn," was his only answer.

Kiara's POV

"Damn I'm going to be late," I yelled as I ran out the door. My name in Kiara Yoshiru and I'm going to be late for my first day of school. "Stupid alarm clock if it's gonna wake me it could have at least made me get up on time," I grumbled to myself as I ran through the school door. "You're late Ms. Yoshiru," the principal grumble when I walked into the office. "Sorry old man," I grumbled as I grabbed my schedule. "Not another one," he mumbled to himself. I walked out and went to my first hour class. I'd gotten a tour the day before when I registered. "Hello, you must be Ms. Yoshiru," the sensei said with a smile. "Hmhm," I nodded my answer. "You may take a seat anywhere that's free," he continued while handing me my books. I took a seat next to a guy with long red hair and bright green eyes since he wasn't staring at me like the rest were. Something about him was odd I couldn't pin-point it but I knew something was different. "May I ask your name," he said with a polite smile when class was over. "Kiara, may I know yours," I said smiling back. "Kurama," he said with a nod. "It was nice talking to you Kurama," I said as we went our separate ways. "Hey you're hot, and I'm the king around here, we should Date," A really tall guy with bright orange looking hair said. I smacked him and walked to my class wanting to get far away from him. The guy with orange hair walked in with another guy with slick black hair and a girl with short brown hair. I watched them take their seats and waited for class to be over. "Would you like to hang out with my friends and I," Kurama asked when school was over. "Sure Kurama, I would love to," I said smiling back at him. I immediately regretted it when the boys and girl from earlier came walking up. "This is Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko," he said pointing to the tall guy, slick hair, and brown haired girl. "That one walking towards us is Hiei," I turned to see the guy he was pointing to. He had spiked black hair and bright red eyes. I couldn't help but think that he looked sexy. "Whoa! You're shorter than the shrimp!" Kuwabara said suddenly. "Hey I like being short, because guys don't like it if you're taller than them, because of this the short guys that are hot don't feel short next to me," I said smirking with my arms crossed. "What?" Kuwabara asked looking confused. "I love confusing people," I said grinning. "So you like being short so guys like Hiei don't feel short standing next to you," Yusuke asked looking confused. "Yep," I said grinning. "That doesn't make any since," he said giving me a weird look. "Of course it doesn't make since to you bakas," Hiei grumbled glaring at them. Yusuke leaned over and started using my head as an arm rest. I elbowed him in the stomach and growled at him. "Don't make fun of short people they can always cut off your legs to make you shorter," I growled. Yusuke tackled me and I kicked the shit out of him. We all talked and spent a few hours hanging out. Hiei didn't talk much but I preferred it like that. "Well guys, I have to get home," I said starting to walk toward the door. "You shouldn't walk home alone," Kurama said before I could get out. "Ooooook, so how would you fix that problem," I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I'LL TAKE YOU HOME!" Kuwabara yelled at the question. I gave the other guys a pleading look. "Hiei, why don't you walk her home," Kurama said with a slight smile. "Hn, fine," was his reply before walking out. I followed closely until I was walking next to him. We both kept giving each other weird looks. I just couldn't figure him out, he seemed so quiet. When we got to my house he gave me a long look before starting to leave. "Thank you Hiei," I called after him. He turned around and gave me a soft smile before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two I hope you like it.

I spent the next few weeks like that, hanging out with the guys until late and then walking home with Hiei. I had destroyed the inhabitants of another bar and a grocery store. Yes I'm a demon, but I still spend my time randomly killing them. I don't like my own kind, it's my personal opinion that the world would be better without demons. I also kept sensing weird flashes of spirit energy around the guys but I just ignore that. I am currently kicking Yusuke and Kuwabara's butts at Super Smash Brothers. "It's getting late Kiara you should probably start for home," Kurama said walking into the room."Ok," I said standing. Hiei stood as well and walked out the door. I caught up with him easily enough and we walked toward my house. He kept glancing at me every few seconds, he was acting like he was nervous about something. I couldn't figure out what it was but I figured he'd tell me if it was my business. "Thanks Hiei," I said with a smile. "Hn," he answered with a slight frown. "You ok Hiei?" I asked with concern clear in my voice. "I'm fine," he said giving me a soft smile. "If you say so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said turning away. Suddenly he turned me around and pressed his soft lips to mine. I slowly melted into the kiss as my eyes closed. When he finally pulled away I don't think I could have told you my name. Oh god, I can't lead him on like this, I'm a demon, he's human, he'd never accept me if he knew. I'll have to leave, I'll just have to go back to spirit world. Yeah that's what I'll do, tomorrow instead of going with them I'll leave. I thought as we looked at each other. He smiled at me softly and I smiled back on impulse. I watched him leave wondering how he'd take it when he found out I was gone.

* * *

Hiei's POV  
How is it that I'm falling for a human? A weak pathetic human. And I'm falling fast. Why?! She will never except me, so why am I trying? I thought to myself as I remembered the kiss I'd just shared with Kiara. God, it felt good to kiss her, I couldn't help but think sadly as I walked into the detectives home. "Yusuke you and the rest of team Urimeshi need to come here now!" the communicator went off as a portal opened. We all walked through it and listened to Koenma. "We just discovered who our killing friend is," Koenma said with glee. "Who is he!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both yell at the same time. Koenma looked at them for a second before saying, "SHE!" "WHAT!?" they both yelled their jaws dropping. "She is a very powerful demon, a mixed-breed," he said while digging for a tape. "Here you are sir I already got it for you," Boton said cheerfully. "Thank you, now this is a picture of her," he said before putting the tape in. Everyone, even Hiei had a shocked look on their faces. They were looking at two pictures, and they were both different versions of none other than Kiara. "Kiara?" they all said together. "Are you sure about this Koenma?" Yusuke asked wide-eyed. "Very sure, she has been killing demons for no reason, I need you to detain her and bring her to me, but watch, she's a crafty girl and probably already knows who you are," Koenma said with a sad look. "Yes Koenma, we will bring her back soon." Kurama said as we walked back through the portal. So, I'm not falling for a human, that's good. She hates other demons and spends her free time killing them, that's not good. I thought to myself.

* * *

Kiara's POV  
I walked into the school and went straight to first period. I smiled at Kurama and he did the same. I suddenly caught a wave of spirit energy and looked at him blinking, "what the...?" I thought as I gave him a curious look. I found myself glaring at the other boys next hour, their spirit energy was through the roof, not like mine but still pretty high. Fourth hour I tuned into all three of their mind simultaneously. If she knows who we are why hasn't she attacked us, it doesn't make any sense Yusuke's thought came through. Kittens, Kittens, Kittens Kuwabara cam through next. ... Kurama's mind was blocked which made me more suspicious. I went back to Yusuke since he was the most helpful. I don't think he has it right, how could Kiara be a demon? Wouldn't Kurama or Hiei have sensed it or something? They're demons, so it doesn't make sense that she'd be able to hang around us without them sensing her! his thoughts rambled. The no good... Damnit why did I realize, YUSUKE URIMESHI TEAM URIMESHI, GOD I'M STUPID!! I thought making sure to block my mind. I looked over at them all from the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and concentrated. BRIIIINNNG, the phone went off as I held my hand to my ear. "Hello Mrs. Weinan," the teacher said answering. "Ok, Ok, yes I'll send her," he said before hanging up. "Ms. Yoshiru your mother is waiting in the office for you," he said looking at me. I stood up smirking at my cleverness. I glanced at the guys one more time to see Yusuke and Kuwabara glaring at me and Kurama giving me and meaner look than normal. I walked out into the hall and walked down to the end before phasing through a wall. I could sense Hiei's spirit energy at the front of the building waiting for me so I went the opposite direction. After all who needs doors? I thought as I phased through the walls. I went into my favorite demon form out of the ones I had and took off running through the forest trying to get some distance. I could sense Hiei following me and Immediately I set my spirit energy loose so my ((mood music)) or at least that's what I call it, every mood has a different song. Right now Headstrong by Trapt was playing and boy was it loud, that another thing, the stronger the emotion the louder the music. I kept running hoping that Kemo and Naru would find me before I had to worry about Hiei. I'd fought the night before so I was pretty defenseless. I was suddenly slammed into, no threw a tree. I shook my head and glared at the little pest. He was a fire demon I knew who he was now that I was in demon form and thinking clearly. "How the hell could I ever have thought YOU were human," I thought with a glare as I stood. "You could come quietly you know," Kurama said coming out of the trees. "How about not?" I said taking off again only this time I made the music as loud as I could if I was going to survive Kemo and Naru were going to have to find me and fast. COME ON GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!! I thought as I sensed Hiei getting closer. I 'd soon have no choice but to turn and fight the guy. I ran straight at a tree and then used it to kick of and grab my katana. My Katana and Hiei's clashed and I shoved him away with all the force I had with by the way, is a LOT. He went flying into a tree only to come back and start attacking me. I would really have preferred not to fight them but I apparently wasn't getting a choice. As our Katanas slammed against each other I could sense Kurama and the other two watching. We were probably a blur to them. Suddenly Hiei landed a kick to my stomach and I hit the tree behind me hard. I stood up and we started again. Keeping my music up was starting to use to much energy so I gave up on it. I could now hear Yusuke and Kuwabara cheering Hiei on. I made a slight slip and Hiei got a good cut on my arm I didn't flinch. We kept at it, I could feel myself becoming dizzy from the blood loss. He kicked me again and I hit the tree. I stood slowly trying to keep myself conscious. Suddenly there were two guys standing in front of me that let me breath a sigh of relief. "You look like shit," Kemo commented looking back at me. "You should have gotten here sooner," I said starting to lose my vision. The last thing I remember is hearing the Guy yelling and then someone picked me up before I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of my lovely Hiei story.

Kiara's POV  
I woke up slowly to find myself chained in Koenma's office. There where two on each hand, two on each ankle, and three power neutralizers around my neck. I looked over to see both Kemo and Naru chained to the wall by their wrists only. "Ah I see your finally awake," the teenage Koenma said as he and the other walked in. "Humph," I scoffed at him. letting my spirit energy continue by using my music. Getting Away With Murder by papa roach, how appropriate. "Kiara do you realize how serious this is," Koenma asked glaring at you. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do," I said grinning at him. "I'm going to give you a choice, you can either join my team or you can go to spirit world Jail," he said with a straight face. "Jail please," I said without a second thought. "Kiara, you know the penalty is death why are you so hell bent on loosing yourself," Koenma yelled at me. "Because I don't much reason to keep myself anymore," I said smiling softly. "Stop acting like that," Yusuke yelled at me. "Acting? Boy you know nothing of me, I've always been that way, that's why Koenma hired me in the first place," I growled at him. "You what?" Kuwabara asked. "Kiara please reconsider, what about the guys?" Koenma said motioning towards my comrades. "What about them they can make their own decision," I grumbled. "We're going with you where ever you go, Kiara. We're supposed to stick together remember?" Kemo growled at me. "No you won't," I snapped back. My tamper was starting to raise, which could cause problems. "I'll let you make your decision alone, I shall return soon," Koenma said before walking out. Hiei stayed where he was and stared at me for a second. I glared at him, knowing they'd betrayed me. He walked out slowly without taking his eyes off me. "What's the plan Kiara?" Naru asked. "Yeah, you name it, we're right behind you," Kemo added giving me a hopeful look. "Can you transform?" I asked looking at them. "Nope," "me neither," they both said with sad looks. "I don't know what to do guys, I can't take you guys down with me. I suppose we'll just have to join Koenma again," I said as I worked up my spirit energy. "Excellent, at least you still have a little sense left in you," Koenma said walking back in the room. "On one condition," I said with a flat look. "Yes," Koenma said with a annoyed look. "Let the guys go, no charges, no prison, Natta," I said looking at them. "Done," and with that both guys were gone. "What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke finally asked. "She's a hybrid," Hiei said bluntly. I shot forward my fist barely touching his nose. If it wasn't for the chains I would have beaten the guy to a bloody pulp. His eyes widened when mine changed. Suddenly he was down on his knees getting shocked out of his mind. "Kiara stop it, he didn't mean to offend you," Koenma said timidly. I stopped electrocuting him, and moved back a few steps, glaring at him with such menace that was making all the guys nervous. Hiei stood slowly and glared back at me even though I could tell he didn't want to. "Now, Kiara, if we remove your chains do you promise not to kill anybody in this room," Koenma said looking at me nervously. "I promise that I will not kill any body in this room," I said smirking. Then the chains dropped. In less that a second I was across the room strangling Koenma and yelling at him as I did so. "I feel better now," I said as I walked out. "She's scary," Yusuke and Kuwabara said with odd looks. "Very scary, and that's on a good day," Koenma said before sending the boys off to follow her. I wanted to rip them apart and scream at them as I walked up the stairs to my old room knowing that Koenma wouldn't dare give it away. "How is it that you seem to know where you're going?" Kurama asked with a slight smile. "Used to be spirit detective," I said simply as I walked up to my door. It unlocked with a wave of my hand. "HOW SHE OPEN THAT STUPID DOOR!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. "Because I'm the one that locked it, it's my room," I said before walking in and locking the door. I walked over to my stereo and pressed play, the CD I'd put in last started playing. I looked around and everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be. My walls and ceiling are a crimson red color, my canopy bed was completely white, and most of my furniture is black. The rug I had looked very pretty with the hardwood floor. I also have a bathroom, which connects to my walking closet. There's also a balcony that I'd used an illusion to hide. I loved my room, I decorated and designed it exactly the way I wanted it, and was very pleased to find everything where it was supposed to be. I walked out on my now unhidden balcony and found that a tree had grown up beside it while I was gone. I could sense someone watching me so I went back in the house. Wait and bleed started playing on my stereo and I couldn't help but dance around like an Idiot. I created myself and illusion of a mosh pit and a rainy day. I was enjoying my self when suddenly there was a knock at my door. I stopped the illusion and my music, and then ran over and answered the door. "Dinners ready," Kurama said with a small smile at me. "Ok," I said closing the door. "We'd best hurry, I don't know how long Hiei can protect the food from Yusuke and Kuwabara," Kurama said as we hurried downstairs. "Back Bakas, Back," Hiei growled holding up a wooden spoon. "Or what Shorty," Kuwabara said walking right up to him. Hiei hit him with the wooden spoon, and if you've ever been hit by one you know how much it hurts. Kurama and I grabbed plates and walked over to stand behind the counter at a safe distance away. Hiei grabbed his plate and then suddenly appeared right next to us. "Bakas" I muttered as I watched the two boys eat every last Crum off the table. "And I though demons had bad manners," I said as I placed my plate in the sink.

* * *

I walked into the living room to find Hiei sitting in MY window seat. "Hiiiiei," I said in a sing song voice. "Hn," he replied. "May I ask you a question," I said in the same high pitched voice. "What is it Onna?" he said turning to look at me. "Why are you sitting on MY window seat," I said with one of my giant scary smiles. "I don't see your name on it," He replied with a glare. "Then you obviously can't read," I said dropping to my knees and pointing at my name that I'd carved into the sill. "I'm still not moving," he said glaring at me. "Well you know what, you can j..." I started before suddenly turning into my fox form. Damn, what bad timing for the new moon I thought angrily as I looked up at Hiei who was now staring at me with wide eyes. "AWWWWWWWWW!!, I WANT TO HOLD IT!"Kuwabara yelled. I turned to see Kuwabara running in my direction and would have screamed if I could make noise. SAVE ME!! I screamed in thought as I jumped up into Hiei's lap. Hiei wrapped his arms around my little fox self and glared at Kuwabara like he would kill him if he even tried to get me. "AW, come on Hiei, SHARE, you don't even like cute, cuddly, little, animals," Kuwabara said as he stood in front of Hiei. "What animal?" Kurama asked as he walked into the living room. "The one Hiei won't let me have," Kuwabara said pouting. "Oh! May I," Kurama asked as he walked over. Hiei hesitated but eventually handed me over to Kurama. He stroked the back of my ears gently, making me much more relaxed. I thought I saw a flicker of something in Hiei's eyes but as soon as it came it was gone. I lifted my head up to look up at Kurama tilting my ears just right to make me look like the cutest thing in the world. He smiled at me and started messing with the tip of my sensitive little nose. I lifted up a paw and pushed his hands away jumping down from him, where I was suddenly grabbed. "YAY! KUWAII! SHE"S SO CUTE!" Kuwabara yelled as he squeezed the life out of me. I proceeded to bite and scratch the daylight out of him to get away. He dropped me and I landed on my feet snarling at him waiting to see if he'd try again. I jumped back onto Hiei's lap and closed my eyes when he started petting my fur. I found it very soothing laying there, much as I don't like demons. As a fire demon he was doing wonders to my very cold little body. I don't think Kuwabara will try to pick up any more animal besides his kittens I suddenly heard in my head. Hey who is that I thought back as I let my ears perk up with out opening my eyes. The person you are sleeping on I heard again. Hiei? I thought as I shifted to make myself more comfortable. Who else? I'm the only telepath here. he replied as he started messing with my ears. No your not. I'm telepathic as well, I returned as my tail started twitching from him playing with my ears. I realize, that why you were telling me to save you when Kuwabara was after you. I could tell he was smirking. Is that baka still in the room? I asked as I stretched my legs preparing to bolt to my room and hide. Unfortunately, and he looks like he's going to try to get you again, he sent back as I shifted slightly so I could use his leg for an extra burst of speed. Well, I'm going to attempt to go up to my room and hide, wish me luck I said before bounding off his leg. "FINALLY!" the Idiot yelled trying to catch me. I bounced up the stairs to find all the doors except mine were closed. I slid into the door behind me to find myself in a very dark room, which is good for me cause I'm a midnight black fox in coloration. I listened as Kuwabara started checking rooms, and jumped on the bed and hid under the covers.

* * *

Hiei's POV  
"Did she come back down here," Kuwabara asked when he finally came back down. "No," Yusuke answered simply. So she made it to a good hiding place at least, I couldn't help but think as I got up and started walking toward the stairs. Kuwabara went back up stairs and ran into Kurama's room. I looked over to see her door was closed. She's in one of our rooms? I thought as I opened my door slowly to see if I would find her. I didn't know why but the thought of her being in my room made me feel funny, and not funny ha-ha, funny odd. I didn't see her, but since she's pure black except her bright green eyes I wouldn't see her anyway. I closed my door, turned on the lights, and stripped down to my boxers. I walked over and flipped my blankets off to one side only to find Kiara, still in her fox form. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the little fox. I moved onto the bed making sure not to wake her. I reached over and pulled her against me, listening to the sound of her soft breathing. The odd feeling I'd felt earlier came back, and my grip on her tightened slightly. The last time that I'd felt that was when I'd... I reached up and touched my lips as I thought of the time I'd kissed her. I found myself wanting to feel that again, wanting the weird fuzzy feeling to stay. I finally fell asleep with those thoughts on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Here chapter four. (I'm pretty much just loading them all now so They catch up with my quizilla chapters.)

Kiara's POV  
I awoke to find myself cradled in Hiei's arms. I slowly removed myself and ran over only to remember that I couldn't open the door. I scratched at it hoping someone would hear me and come rescue me. I heard a slight noise and backed into a corner as I looked over to see Hiei sitting up in his bed. Come here he sent me mentally. No I thought back as I curled up in the corner. You didn't have a problem with it last night. He smirked at me as if he was thinking I couldn't fight that. I was in full fox mode! I couldn't change back then. I really don't want to be anywhere near you when my hold on my fox form dies. I snapped at him. I know I was fine with him back home but now I knew what he was. He was a demon, I know I am one to, but I didn't kill my family. I despise all demons, simply because I don't know who to hate and who to trust. He glared at me for a second as if he wanted to burn me alive. He slowly got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. I poked my head out only to almost get snatched up by Kuwabara. I sped right back inn there and Kuwabara ran flat into Hiei's now closed door. If you want I'll take you across the balconies Hiei said with a thoughtful look. Hn...Fine I sent back before running over and jumping up into his arms. He walked out onto his balcony and jumped across to mine. He set me down in my room and looked around at my room, nobody has ever seen this room. Dooooor I whined at him scratching at my bathroom door. He smirked at me before walking over and opening it for me. I slipped in and then pushed it closed with my head before turning to my human form and clicking the lock. I changed to my wind demon form and walked into the closet that was connected to my bathroom. I put on a white long sleeve shirt with a shorter skirt along with some thigh length socks. Pairing that with my shoulder length silver hair and eyes made a pretty good combo.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom to find Hiei still sitting there looking very bored. When he spotted me he gave me a soft smile. I didn't make a move to acknowledge his presence and walked out my door with him following me. "Good morning," Kurama said cheerfully when we walked in. "Good morning," I greeted back with a smile. I walked over and leaned against the counter and watched Kurama cook breakfast. I could see Hiei glaring at me, I don't have the faintest clue why though. I let my mind wander not bothering to hide my spirit energy. My usual music started, Happy Girl by Martina McBride. I couldn't help but bounce as the music played. I was back at the house and I was happy to be there. I'd never admit it but I'd missed the normalcy of actually having a place to stay. "Someone's happy today," Yusuke grumbled as he and Kuwabara walked in. "Hiya Yusuke, why the long face," I said jumping over the table and smiling up at him. "Damn... She's worse than Kurama," Kuwabara muttered as I skipped back over to watch Kurama cook. "Whacha making," I said in a sing song voice. Yusuke grabbed something out of the fridge and my eyes went as wide as they possibly could."MONSTER!!" I screamed as I grabbed the can out of his hand. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU DON'T NEED ANY CAFFINE!!" Yusuke yelled trying to retrieve his Monster. I jumped over the table, snapped it open, and chugged it. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!" Kuwabara said shaking the now empty can. I stared at him for a second before letting a smile spread across my face. "Yusuke what have you done?" Kurama asked looking at my brightly smiling face.

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed before running out the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the living room and watched as I ran around in circles and jumped on the couch and ran up the stairs. "KIARA STAND STILL!" Kuwabara yelled as I ran past them for the thousandth time. "Can I go outside," I said quickly as I bounced in front of them. "Not by yourself," Kurama said with an odd look in my direction. "Ok!" I said happily before running over to Hiei and grabbed his hand making him stand up. He pulled his hand away and glared at me. I immediately dropped to my knees and bawled. "Hiei," Kurama scolded as I cried. "What is wrong with you Onna," Hiei said down to me. "I WANNA GO OUTSIDE AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I sobbed at him as I cried. The other guys were all glaring at Hiei. He sighed before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I stopped sobbing but tears kept falling as he walked away. "Are you coming?" he asked at the door. My face brightened and I ran past him and outside. "Come on Hiei! Race me!" I said smiling at him as I ran up to him. "Hn," he said from his place in the tree. "PLEEEEEEASE!!" I said with a smile. He sighed before jumping down to stand in front of me. "Just don't cry when I beat you," he said with a slight smile. "OKI DOKI! onetwothree GO!" I said before taking off running. Hiei was hot on my trail though but I didn't care I was happy to run. He started to pass me but I sped up keeping myself in the lead. I looked back and grinned at him happily. I was surprised when he smiled back at me. I turned and barely missed the tree I'd been about to run into. Hiei finally got past me and was now in the lead. I sped up so we were running beside each other. I tripped but Hiei caught me before I hit the ground. I grinned up at him as my sugar rush finally started to die. He smiled back softly as something flickered in his eyes. As soon as it appeared it was gone from his eyes. He set me back on my feet and started walking back toward the house. I bounced up and walked beside him and watched him. He seemed sad, although I couldn't figure out why. He'd been smiling at me in a way I'd never seen him smile before. Totally care-free and happy, but when he realized he was smiling he turned back to being well...Him. Then again he is a demon so it doesn't surprise me that he's so cold to me. Most demons don't like mixed breeds like myself, and usually do their damndest to kill me. "Breakfast," Yusuke called out the front door when we were about twenty feet from him. I took off running for the front door and glomped Yusuke causing him to fall over. With that my sugar rush was over.

* * *

Hiei's POV  
I ran with her afraid she would cry again. I didn't want her to cry, I hated seeing her cry. She smiled back while running. I felt a wave of some kind of emotion flood over me and I grinned back unable to stop myself. I picked up the pace as she dodged a tree and finally passed her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. When she tripped I caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled up at me and I swear my heart stopped. Do you really think she could like someone like you? a voice in the back of my mind scolded me. I smiled back at her softly before setting her back on her feet. You know she like Kurama more than you so why are you trying? the voice said again as I started to walk back. The thought of her liking Kurama more than me hurt me more than any physical wound ever had. I watched her run up and tackle Yusuke, wishing desperately that it was me she was hugging. I walked in after her making sure my face didn't show what I was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm actually getting the hang of this. It's not as hard as it seemed when I first started.

Kiara's POV  
When we finished breakfast we walked into the living room. I turned on the TV and went straight to rug rats only to have Koenma's face fill the screen. "I WAS WATCHING THAT!" I snapped at him. "I'm very sorry, but you all have a mission and if you'll come to my office I'll brief you," Koenma said nervously before disappearing. We all walked to his office with Kurama leading the way. "We're here sir," Kurama said politely as he opened the door. "Well, ummm, the rest of you already know about tomorrow but ummmm," Koenma said glancing at me nervously. "What? I'm uninformed, now that's a surprise," I said sarcastically. "Um yes well, The dark tournament starts tomorrow and you all will be taking part," Koenma said getting under his desk just before his chair burst into flame. "If you think I'm setting foot at the dark tournament you're insane," I said with a glare as he slowly climbed out from under his desk. "Kiara, the boys need a fifth team member! I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have no choice," Koenma said quickly looking scared. "What's wrong Onna, scared you'll lose," Hiei said smirking. "Fuck off Hiei, I'm not in the mood," I snapped as I walked out. "Baka," I heard him mumble. I ignored him and went to my room to sulk and wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

I stood with the guys and all the other demons as we waited for the boat. I was pissed about being forced to go and that they didn't tell me until it was to late to find a replacement. Koenma knew that was the only way to make me go. "Cheer up Kiara, it's not that bad," Kurama said with a smile. I gave him one of my more evil glares and he looked surprised. I'd never actually glared at Kurama, he was to nice to take my anger out on. The cloak and mask I wore to keep attention away from myself covered everything but my eyes. I was much to well known to just walk around at the Dark Tournament. "All right everybody get on the boat," The boat driver yelled as we all boarded. A quick sweep of spirit energy told me that our group would have no problem getting to the Island in one piece. Once the arena was up all the teams started choosing who to send up. "Your crazy if you think I'm going up there," I said when I found them all staring at me. "Fine then," Kurama said as he walked away. We watched as Kurama quickly disposed of his opponents. When he was standing in front of us again. I stood on the rail and watched as the others fought off demons. I wasn't fighting unless I had to. I flicked my wrist and the Demon that had lunged toward me was turned into mashed guts. When we finally got to the island we quickly went to our rooms and waited for the tournament to begin.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, My name is Koto and I'll be your cute host for this years tournament, and it should be a messy one, for those in the first few rows raincoats are available," The cat demon said from the middle of the arena. I watched from our side of the arena as the demons started to get a little rambunctious. I snorted, they disgusted me. They loved fights and death but they couldn't take their own in silence. "Here's the Introduction you've all been waiting for, team Kouseiyouso!" She said in her bubbly happy voice. The demons all cheered and screamed their approval. "And now for this years guests team Urameshi," She continued with slightly less enthusiasm. The demons booed and insulted us as we walked. "Well aren't you boys popular," I grumbled as we walked. "Both teams into the arena," she shouted as we all climbed up. I scanned the opposite team and found myself sizing them up. My more blood-thirsty was kicking in and deciding the best way to kill each of them. Each one went under a different fight scenario. "As always the terms of the fights for each match can be decided by the two team leaders. of course, if the leaders can't agree, we'll default to one on one fights, determining the winning team by the most individual wins, make sense?" Koto said in her bubbly voice. I watched as Yusuke walked to the middle of the arena and stared at the other demon. They talked for a moment before Koto shouted that it would be a one on one match. Which was fine with me. I tend to get carried away with things like this. "This will be boring," I said to myself as Kuwabara faced off with the guy with a tail and wings on his head. Kuwabara lost his fight mostly because he got knocked out, Idiot. Kurama walked onto the stage and fought a girl with purple hair. Kurama won his fight after a while. Yusuke fought against a male cat demon. The blond walked up on the stage and Hiei was about to take his turn when. "Yo hybrid why aren't you fighting," The blond said standing in the middle of the arena. I stood up and shoved Hiei back, I was going to kill him weather anybody liked it or not. I walked over and waited for Koto to give us the signal to begin. I reached up and pulled the string that kept my Identity secret. When my cloak fell the entire arena when into hysteric clapping. "I Don't believe it ladies and gentlemen the mysterious member of team Urameshi is actually Kiara Yoshiru! I never thought I'd get to see one of her fights!" Koto continued until I made her microphone explode in her hand. "Mrooowwwww!" she said shaking her hand. I smirked and she suddenly had another microphone. "All right, I've rambled enough, Kiara vs. Kemori, Begin," She said before running to the edge of the stage. I watched him while glaring, he'd sealed his fate when he called me a hybrid. He shot an wave of flames in my direction and I dodged them making a quick change of form. I went into my shadow form and Sunk into the concrete and became his shadow. My spirit energy was so well hidden that he'd have a hell of a time trying to sense me. When he turned so that his shadow was in front of him I shot up and punched his Jaw for no reason other than I wanted to. He charged me and I dematerialized before changing forms again and using my now extremely long claws to Give him some rather nasty cuts on his back. he jumped away so he was standing on the opposite edge of the arena. I could tell he was trying to figure me out. "What's the matter hybrid girl out of tricks?" he said with a smirk. In less than a second I changed into my electric form and started to shock the hell out of him. He screamed in agony as I kept my electricity on him. I walked up to his screaming form and finally released him only to spin around a kick him which sent him out of the arena. Unfortunately the boy didn't know when to quit. He was back in the arena and glaring at me before Koto got to ten. He started attacking me with his fire attacks. I changed to my Fire Demon form and Ignored the flames. I teleported behind him before kicking him down. He was down on the ground until seven. "God damn hybrid," I heard him mutter. My eyes went black and he exploded into a thousand little chunks of Kemori guts. I ignored the blood on myself and walked off the stage, all the demons cheering and yelling my name. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOTS! BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND KILL YOU TO!" I Yelled at them. The arena went silent and I waited for Hiei to finish fighting the guy with black hair. I didn't watch I was busy forcing my bloodlust down. "Kiara, are you ok," Kurama asked watching as I breathed deeply like I had just been running. "Fine," I said absent mindedly as I thought about what I'd done. Hiei won his fight and we left to go back to the hotel. I walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. I still wasn't over my killer side, but I was better than I had been earlier. "Kiara?" I heard Hiei say. "Yeah," I said while I glared at the scenery. "Nothing," He said quickly before going back into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

yay for chapter 6!

Kiara's POV  
We fought two teams so far besides team Kouseiyouso. This fight seams like it's going to be the most amusing. The opposing team consists of Five guys that if I didn't know better I would have thought they were human. It was once again set as one on one battles, and I was ready to go. I haven't bothered with the cloak since they all know who I am now. I glanced at Hiei, he always ends up fighting after me so I haven't seen him fight yet. That bothered me, I like to know who and what I'm dealing with in all environments. "Ok the battles between team Nagusuiki and team Urameshi will now begin. Please send up your first fighters!" Koto said perkily as we walked up. I watched as The guy with the axe walked up. Kurama went up first for once. usually Kuwabara and Yusuke went up first and then me Kurama and Hiei. Kurama had a few close calls, but ended out winning in the end. Yusuke was next, fighting the girl on their team. The to my delight at finally getting to see him fight. Hiei walked onto the stage to fight a guy with a weird sword looking thing. Hiei was the first one to make a move. His Katana clashed against the weapon loudly. Hiei jumped back and the two glared at each other before going back at it. He won his fight and I learned a few things about him. I watched as Hiei walked off the arena. "Well at least you can handle yourselves," the teenage Koenma said behind us. I turned and glared at him. I was still mad that he'd forced me to go.

* * *

That's when it happened again. "Hey Hybrid!" they called at me. I turned slowly and glared at him wanting to rip him apart. I pushed myself away from the wall I'd been leaning against and walked up to the arena. I was facing the guy with silver hair. In every team there was one stupid one that wanted to fight me, just to see if they could get out alive. I grinned at him in one of my more deadly moods. "Begin!" Koto called before running to the edge of the arena. I waited for him to make a move watching him closely for any form of a weakness. "Well my dear, what would you like them to put on your grave," he said with a smirk. "Aren't you just the most confident person in the world," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Maybe," he said starting to walk to the left. I went right keeping him in my sight, watching for a flaw. I teleported behind him and shoved my Shadow Katana through the back of his skull. I yanked the Katana away and jumped to the opposite side of the arena. Watching in annoyance as the hole in his head slowly disappeared. "That wasn't very nice," he said casually like I'd just stepped on his foot. I tilted my head side ways before shooting forward and shoving my clawed hand through his gut. I sent my energy through him causing him to explode. To my annoyance, all the pieces came back together to have him standing in front of me and smirking. "You can't kill me," he said smirking. "Want to bet," I said back before changing to my ultimate form. My hair turned silver and my already long claws grew longer. The scariest, and most deadly part was my eyes. They were like mirrors, when you looked into them they showed you your fears. They forced you to live them, anyone that looked into them ended up screaming in agony until they die, which for this guy could be a very long time. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I could tell by his body language that he was nervous. Then I teleported directly in front of him and looked straight at his eyes. I watched as his eyes bleached out to be pure white. He dropped to his knees screaming and holding his head. I walked to the opposite side of the arena without changing form. "Can you believe it ladies and gentlemen! Kiara just sent Narok into an illusion that seams to be causing him a lot of pain! I think it's safe to say that Kiara's going to win this one, lets start the count!" Koto said watching him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She counted it down and the only thing he did was to scream. I walked off the stage as I changed my eyes only, keeping my hair just the way it was. "Good job, Kiara I knew you could do it," Koenma said smiling at you. "Shut up," I snapped as I walked past him. I was hit by my usual guilt afterward. My mood music started up and I found myself glaring at the ground as I leaned against the wall. A single tear rolled down my face as the song Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul played loud and clear. I suddenly found someone sitting beside me and looking at me oddly. "What do you want Hiei," I said half heartedly. "Nothing, I thought you could use some company," He said looking up at Kuwabara's fight. "Thanks," I said smiling slightly at him. he smiled back slightly.

* * *

Hiei's POV  
It surprised him to see her crying. He's thought that she was the type to kill without remorse or guilt. Something about seeing that one single tear made him want nothing more than to pull her into a hug and hold her until she was better. He hated it when she was sad, but he hated himself more for caring. He knew she wouldn't look his way, simply because she knew he was a demon now. As he sat beside her he kept glancing over at her, wondering what she was thinking. The music playing around them was sad, and made him feel worse than he usually did when he thought about the way she acted around him.


End file.
